Gems
Gems are a type of special items that can found all over FFW. Info There are a large variety of Gems that can be found all over FFW if you know where to look. They come in various shapes and sizes along with various properties. Gems range from the ordinary to the magical and depending on your luck and knowledge they can come in handy in emergencies. Gem Class Gems are typically classified into two classes; Elemental Class and Rank-Class. Normally, one can learn of it's classifications through a jeweller or an experienced trader but regular players with enough experience such as Saphir Heart are able to tell as well. 'Elemental Class' The Elemental classifications are usually the easiest to determine since they are either determined by method orlocation of formation. *'Ignis Class' These gems are mainly found in high temp. areas such as Volcanoes or sulfur pits. Depending on the Gem, those with magical properties range form the ability to enhance or grant Fire-based powers, heat resistance and such. Examples are the Fire Ruby and the Sala-Amber. *'Aqua Class' Aqua class Gems are typically harvested from water-based locations. Magical properties range from the ability to breath underwater, ice powers etc... Examples are the Siren's Tear and the Laguna Blue. *'Terra Class' Obviously from the name, the Terra class are usually found in earth-based locations such as mountains or caves. Magical properties range from the ability to create eathquakes, enhanced abilities and so on. Examples are the Geo-Diamond and the Quake Quartz. *'Aeris Class' This class is usually the trickiest to harvest as they are found in hig altitude locations. Magical properties range from flight, speed, Air manipulation and such. Examples are the Griffin's Talon and the Sky Seed. *'Quintessence Class' This is a special class of Gems that classified based on their unique properties that cannot be classified into the other classes. Magical properties include abilities such as sound, lightning, light, darkness and so on. 'Rank-Class' Rank-Class follows the basic rules of D, C, B, A and S ranking. *'D-Rank' The lowest grade of Gems. These gems are usually common Gems or are harvested too early, therefore lacking the qualities of properly aged Gems. Gems of this rank basically draw in the least munny but are still useful enough to be used as a substitute for currency. A single average D-rank Gem is worth 100 munny while a rare D-rank Gem is worth about 500 munny. *'C-Rank' Relatively decent yet still common Gems that have gone through the ageing process a bit, these Gems are generally worth twice as much as a D-rank. *'B-Rank' B-Rank Gems are nearly matured in the ageing process and possess a light shine to them. This class of Gems are able to rake in a really good price and usually have strong magical properties. *'A-Rank' These are high-grade, nicely matured rare gems that are harvested every few years or so. They posseses much stronger properties and are worth enough munny to buy a large house. *'S-Rank' S-Rank Gems are the most coveted and priceless of Gems that have been aged to perfection. The rarest of the rare, these Gems are worth an arm and a leg to buy and even much more to obtain. This class contains varieties that only appear once in a blue moon and possess powerful magical properties. One such example of an S-Rank Gems is the Dream-Stone. Category:Items